Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for the metered transfer of ink onto an ink roller in a printing unit of a rotary offset printing press, wherein the ink is applied under pressure to the casing surface of the ink roller. The invention further relates to a device for performing the method.
It has become known heretofore from the published German Patent Document DE 29 51 651 A1 to apply printing ink in a printing unit metered by pump pressure onto an ink roller of an inking unit by means of ink nozzles. Such a device replaced conventional devices for applying ink, wherein an ink duct roller is supplied with ink from an ink duct. In both cases, the ink applied to the ink roller is then distributed in a printing unit, which is formed of many ink rollers and consequently expensive, until a required quantity in a layer of predetermined thickness is attained on a form or application roller which deposits the ink on a blanket cylinder in an offset printing press. Devices according to the foregoing patent publication do not measure up to the requirements as to quality imposed on offset printing.